Right Place at the Right Time
by Precious9491
Summary: Sexis. Sonny helps Alexis with the birthing... then its off to exotic lands for sensual escapades.
1. Chapter 1

Right Place. at the Right Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Time: Two weeks before Alexis' baby due.  
  
The apartment had become a safe haven for her and the baby. well, it will be one when she comes into this world. Alexis ran a soft caress of her swollen stomach and eased back into the big comfortable chair. She glanced out the window and wondered when it had started snowing again. She didn't notice much these days. She was just satisfied to be safe. She didn't mind the last 3 weeks of confinement because it gave her chance to be with her daughter. It gave her an opportunity to be away from all the lying and deceit. She kept praying the delivery date (which was two weeks away) would be here soon, so she could talk to Isabella on a more face-to-face level. She had decided on the name Isabella for two reasons. The first of which was is its a beautiful name- she pictured a strong, yet soft angel with wings. Her daughter. Second, she wanted the baby to have some connection with its father. Ned had taken it upon himself to pass Isabella off as his own child. She wasn't sure how she felt about that yet. On some level there was a sense of relief. She would not have to face Sonny and Carly. On the other hand, it did not feel right to keep a father away from his child. and a daughter away from her father. Especially her own daughter. She had a right to know. so did he. What would Sonny think?  
  
Alexis jumped at the banging at the door. What in the world? Then she remembered that Sonny had called and told her that he wanted her to go over some contracts. A man like Sonny is hard to deter. She can't even remember how many times she has told that man that she is not on his payroll.  
  
She slowly and painstakingly got up from her corner and made her way clumsily to the door. She darted a quick look at the mirror and made sure that she didn't look too much of a fright. Makeup and blow-drying her hair were the farthest things on her mind these days. Food- now that was important. Maybe she could have Sonny make her some popcorn.!  
  
She unlatched the chain first, and then moved to the second lock, finally the third one. Oops, lets not forget the alarm. Voila!  
  
"Alexis, what are you guarding in there? The Cassadine fortune?" He looked around and saw papers neatly piled on her desk, the TV turned on the local news channel, and the place littered with presents. ah yes, Jax had thrown her a baby shower.  
  
Alexis started to laugh and said "well, this baby right here is more important to me than all the Cassadine empire. Come in and take of that wet coat. Sorry for the mess. I haven't gotten around to putting away all the stuff from the shower. By the way, thank you for the crib. It was gorgeous, I haven't seen anything quite like it."  
  
"You don't have to thank me Alexis. It's the least I can do. I had it specially made by a Puerto Rican artist. He is famous for his work; however, he had never made a crib before. I hope my men brought in and set it up for you properly. I know how you are at manual labor. And don't be sorry- I don't see a mess. Anyways, I'm used to Michael's toys all over the penthouse and Carly's things strewn about in our room." Sonny knew he was rambling but he couldn't help himself. Alexis looked so beautiful. So content.  
  
"Speaking of Carly and Michael. how are they?"  
  
"They are fine. Carly is redecorating the apartment again. You know how she likes to the furniture around- atleast she has no interest in the kitchen. Michael is doing well. He is getting good grades in school and he even has a girlfriend, her name is Jessica." He paused and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I didn't want to monopolize the conversation. How are you?" His gaze lingered at her stomach and asked, "How is the baby?"  
  
"Isabella is great too. She is healthy and the doctor says she'll be around 7.2lbs." She quickly touched her stomach. "There she is. she is kicking to let me know that she is ready to come out." Laughing with joy she brought her eyes back to Sonny. "Me. well, I am sore and feel as bloated as a whale." He was giving her an odd look. She gave a nervous giggle. Breathe Alexis. Just breathe and don't be so nervous. He does not know anything- yet.  
  
She looked so confidant Sonny thought. Sure, she was an intelligent woman who took on the fiercest people at court. But this. this. aura was different. This was a woman who finally had everything. She had battled the strongest demons and won. Yes, there were still a few out there left to handle, but she would kill to keep her child safe. Like he would. Though his battles were far from over. Carly was up to her tricks again.  
  
"You want to feel her kick?" She didn't know what prompted her to say that.  
  
"Can I?" as he gradually reached over and place a firm, but gentle hand over her stomach. Isabella took this as a golden opportunity to introduce herself to her father and gave a swift and resounding kick. The smile he gave her was priceless. "Why isn't Ned with you Alexis? He should be here with you at a time like this!"  
  
"Um-um. he had to go out of town on business for L&B. And you know I am an independent woman. I don't need Ned or you for that matter hovering around me like mother hens. Isn't that the reason you are here? To check up on me? There are no papers to check out are they?"  
  
Sheepishly "No, there were no papers. I wanted to see how you were. I don't mean to imply that you are incapable of taking care of yourself Alexis. All I am saying is that you are pregnant, about to give birth anytime soon, and the father of the child should be here. While we are on the subject. I thought you and Ned were going to tie the knot. Why haven't you? And why in the hell do you live all alone in this apartment?"  
  
"SONNY!!! You know how I feel about people interfering in my private. And not that it's any of your business, but Ned and I decided that we did not have to be married to raise this child. He is one of my closest friends and he will be there for this child." She could not bring herself to say that father of her baby. That was pushing it for her. "I don't understand Ashton!" He angrily got up and went to the kitchen. "Have you eaten anything?!"  
  
"Not yet. I was hoping you would offer to make me popcorn and bring me the ice cream." she exclaimed.  
  
"I meant real food Alexis. What do you have in the fridge?"  
  
"Lets see. Jax and Ned brought over some food from the Grille to last me the week. Sonny, I have chocolate mousse in there. could you please bring that it to me at least."  
  
"No. Hold on. I think I have something here."  
  
Ten minutes later he walked out with steaming rice, grilled chicken, some veggies, and two scoops of pistachio ice cream. Strolling towards Alexis, he noticed that she was already fast asleep in that big chair. He silently put down the food, and he grabbed a blanket and covered her. She snuggled deeper into the chair and started lightly snoring. Who would have thought that the states most famous attorney snored. Sonny chuckled and settled back into a yellow loveseat. He put the TV on mute and started reading the captions. He didn't want to wake her up. Ah well. Seems like he will have to stay here for a while. The weatherman reported bad conditions and strongly cautioned people from leaving their homes now. He called Johnny and told him to head home. No need for him to spend the night in the car. I should also call Carly before she calls in Benny and the police.  
  
Alexis stretched languorously and then quickly got up. Oh my god! Did she just fall asleep? Where was Sonny? It was almost midnight. He must have gone home.  
  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty! Did you have a nice nap?"  
  
"Sonny. (sputtering) what are you still doing here?"  
  
"Well, since you decided to take a nap, I thought I might clean up this place for you."  
  
God, I love this man. With every fiber of my being I love this man. But he belongs to Carly. He loves Carly too. Just keep reminding yourself that Alexis. HE IS CARLY"S HUSBAND!!!  
  
"Alexis. Alexis! What are you thinking?" Sonny inquired. She had drifted off again, and he wanted to know to where.  
  
Nervously "Just wondering when it will stop snowing. Don't you have to get home to your wife?" Good one Alexis. Remind him too.  
  
"I can't. The weather people warned people from venturing out. So in other words Alexis, you are stuck with me for at least one night."  
  
Ughhhh. He had to go mention "night". She was still trying to put their one night of passion out of her mind. And couldn't he for just one minute quit flashing me those adorable dimples!!! Ouch. Isabella better stop kicking her mother like that. This was not the time.  
  
Sonny saw the flash of pain in Alexis' eyes and then see it subside again. He was worried about her. This was her first pregnancy and too close to the delivery date. It was good that he had to spend the night here- with her. He remembered the last time they had spent the night together. How he wished he had handled things better. Not only had he lost the best attorney in the state, he had also lost his best friend. Carly was his wife, but Alexis. well, Alexis was a puzzle that he longed to put together. The other women in his life were so easy to figure out. This one was different. This one was special. This one was also out of his reach.  
  
"Sonny. I think you need to take me to the hospital." She had said it so quietly that he wasn't sure she had said it.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I think my water broke."  
  
"Are you sure Alexis? We know how you are when it comes to the baby. I am sure Dr. Bonds sees more of you then any other patient she has ever had."  
  
"This is not the time to be funny. Could you please take me to the hospital?"  
  
Sonny jumped up and rushed over to her. "What's the doctor's number? Where is your suitcase? Are you in pain? Can you walk?"  
  
"The doctor's number is beside the telephone Sonny. My suitcase is near the closet near the entrance door. And no I am not in pain. And yes I can walk." She tried to stay calm as she told Sonny what he needed to know. It would do no good for both of them to lose it right now. Alexis couldn't remember when she had ever seen Sonny this scared and out of his element.  
  
"Damn! Damn!! Damn!!!" Sonny called Johnny and was informed that all the roads were closed. They were stuck. There was no way for him to take Alexis to the Hospital in these conditions. It was too dangerous. Maybe there was a doctor in the building.  
  
"Alexis, do you know any of your tenants?" "Not really. I just know there is a real estate agent that lives here because she is showed me the place. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Alexis, we have a problem. The roads are closed. There is no way out. I called Johnny and he says it is impossible to leave. So. I wanted to find out if there were any doctors around here."  
  
Six Hours Later:  
  
Alexis could not believe this was happening to her. She had taken all steps to ensure the safety of her baby. And now here she was giving birth in her apartment. with Sonny as her make do doctor. No. This is not happening. This is a dream and I'll wake up in a few minutes. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" No, that contraction was definitely real.  
  
Sonny was going out of his mind. The phone lines were down now. He couldn't get online and get any information on birthing babies. All he had was some stupid books and common sense (which was NOT saying much at the moment). God, please let them be ok! I love her. Please god. I need her.  
  
"Ok Alexis, all you have to do is stay calm and trust me. I know what I am doing."  
  
"What do you mean you know what you are doing? Have you ever helped bring a child into this world before?"  
  
I guess it wouldn't help to tell her about the cat he used to have, and the kittens he helped deliver. "Sure. I have been in a situation before like this Alexis. Just stay calm and everything will be alright." If they got through this fine, he is going to donate money to the GH's pediatrics fund. He stayed by her side for the next half hour as she cursed (god, she had a vocabulary of a sailor) and yelled. He couldn't understand a word she was saying now. He decided to check how things were progressing.  
  
This is all his fault Alexis thought. If he hadn't chased me to be his attorney, I would never have become his lawyer. If I hadn't become his lawyer, I wouldn't have become his friend. I would never have noticed his dimples (in more places then one) and wouldn't be in this predicament now.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! Sonny the contractions are much more intense and closer together now. I think she is going to be here soon. But the doctor had said that labor period is usually longer than this. I think something is wrong," sobbing Alexis grabbed Sonny's hand and brought it close to her heart.  
  
Sonny tried to remain steady and moved below again to see what was going on. Oh my god! Is that her head? "Alexis, when I say push, start pushing. Ok sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"On the count of three. 1.2.3.push Alexis! That's it! Good girl. Ok, now breathe. You're doing beautifully. You're amazing. Ok. I'll give you a moment to recover and lets do this again. Just one more time, and you'll be holding you baby girl."  
  
Sonny wiped the sweat off his forehead and prepared himself. Catch her Sonny. Don't drop the baby. "Now Alexis, we'll do the same thing again. On the count of three. 1.2.3.push honey!" There she was!!! Isabella had made her entrance into the world. And boy did vocal chords take after her aunt Kristina. He quickly grabbed a small blanket and covered her up. He snatched the scissors and cut the umbilical chord. She had ten little toes and fingers. He ran his fingers over her black hair, her dimpled cheeks, and soft body. She was amazing- just like her mom. He looked up and saw Alexis crying and laughing. She was magnificent. He handed her daughter to her while he continued to take care of other necessities.  
  
Few minutes later, he had Alexis and Isabella settled into a clean bed. He shuffled around the room and made sure that both were comfortable. He tucked Alexis in and kissed her forehead. He went into the other room and brought in the crib for Isabella. Whenever he saw Isabella he felt a tug at his heart. What a gift she was. He wished.  
  
She was here. She was finally here. She was ok. She was safe. Her daughter was with her and nobody would ever hurt her. She could kiss her and hold her. She was hers. Alexis couldn't stop crying. Sonny. he made it possible. He did this. Through her tears she gazed at the man she so dearly loved. She now knew what she had to do. What was right.  
  
"Sonny...?" he glanced at her questioningly "would you like to hold your daughter?"  
  
The End (or just the beginning) 


	2. Chapter 2

Right Place. at the Right Time  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He looked at Alexis and quickly turned his gaze towards Isabella. No, Isabella Corinthos. His Isabella. Her little fingers, the mirror image of Alexis' delicate hands, reached out and grabbed his thumb. Then he saw those same fingers drenched in blood. The blood of people he had ordered be removed. The people that had betrayed and never would again. Those he loved and lost. Those individuals that he will have to kill to protect what are his treasures.  
  
No. He can't do this. He couldn't. He turned his back on two women he loved most in the world now and walked out of the only haven of peace and love he had ever known. What he had to do now required a clear head. He could not- would not- endanger them with the tainted shadow of his past, present, and, yes, the darkness of his future. In that moment, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Sonny!" She was starting to feel alone and sought to hold on to the one person who was her anchor.  
  
He turned around and looked at Alexis. "I'll be back Alexis. I am not going anywhere. I will take care of you and Isabella. I promise."  
  
Alexis had seen the play of emotions in his eyes when he had searched into her eyes for the affirmation. The bond between Sonny and her had never broken. She still knew what that mind of his had foreseen when he had glanced at his daughter. She could feel the stinging silence and felt the safety of it envelop she and her daughter.  
  
Sonny had to make calls. Alexis could hear the murmur of his voice, which was even now gently urging her towards a restful slumber. But she needed to put Isabella down and think about a few things. She slowly placed Isabella in the crib and then dragged it near her. She wanted to be as close to her as possible. She had read, in the many books that she had Ned and Jax buy for her, that a child was less fitful when near the mother. She had done research on various methods of childrearing- ranging from those of the Eastern traditions to the European and then back to the American. She had decided to pick and choose the ones that seemed the most suitable for her. I'll have Sonny get my notes from my desk later, so I can go over them again. Yawning, she looked at the clock and realized it was almost 10 in the morning. Surely, the roads have cleared by now.  
  
Sonny came back into the room after making a few calls to Benny, Jax, and Ned. Thank god the phones were working now. The first step to protect Alexis and Isabella had been taken. He had to keep them safe. He stopped in mid stride and took in the scene before him. Alexis' hand was stretched out in her sleep and held the crib and Isabella had turned towards the warmth of her mother's fingers. Maybe just this once. Just once. He made his way towards the empty side of the bed, lifted the covers, and hugged Alexis close and fell asleep. Alexis smiled and instinctively moved in deeper to his arms.  
  
That's how Jasper Jax found his best friend. Jax had been beside himself with worry and had been cursing Ned left and right for leaving Alexis alone. He had called everyone he could think of and still couldn't get to Alexis. That is until Sonny had called him. He didn't know whether to be relieved or angry that he had been with her. All Sonny had said was that Alexis was fine and had given birth to a baby girl, Isabella, and hung up. Yea, like that put his mind at ease.  
  
He quietly walked over to the baby and lifted her up into his arms. He had never bought the story that Alexis and Ned had betrayed Kristina. And looking down into Isabella's face he knew that Sonny had finally discovered the truth. As Isabella started to fret in her uncle's arms, both Sonny and Alexis jumped up. Alexis had the most enchanting smile on her face as she realized her daughter was with Jax. Sonny had to worst imaginable scowl. He felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He got out of bed and snatched Isabella out of Jax's hands and handed her over to Alexis.  
  
"We'll give you privacy Alexis while you feed our. uh, while you feed Isabella. Come on Jax, I have a few matters to discuss with you." Sonny briskly walked out with Jax trailing behind him with a bemused look.  
  
Breast-feeding. She knew all the statistics about babies needing it for building up a healthy and strong immune system. But she didn't know "HOW" it was done. Sigh. Ok, first bare one breast and bring the baby up to the nipple, so she can suckle. That's not so hard. But why isn't she drinking. Ooops, it would be a good idea to put the tip into her mouth. There. I remember reading to switch sides to even it out. But when do you know to do that? I guess give her five minutes on this one and then switch. That should work. It's all about timing.  
  
"Sonny, I am going to tell you right now that you are no good for them. Walk out that door and never look back- never! Let me take care of them. She is my ex-wife, and I know her better than most. I know what she needs right now."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you knowing what she needs, but I do agree with the rest. I called you because we worked once before, and it worked out. Now I want you to take care of her. Ashton has shown no responsibility and I can't trust him. You, on the other hand, are like a pesky ant. You never give up."  
  
"Now Sonny, don't hurt yourself with all those compliments. I understand you need my assistance and in this instance I will be more than willing to oblige."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. This is what you are going to do. After I walk out that door, you will take Alexis and the baby to a doctor, after the "ok", you will then proceed to make arrangements to get them out of the country. Spare no expense. I will see to it that you are compensated. Oh, amd don't ever tell me where they are. I can't take the chance of anybody finding out and hurting them. But let me know of their progress. And if she ever needs anything. call me."  
  
"Sonny, I will not take your tainted money. I will do this because I love that woman in there and that little girl is her daughter- who, for your information, is going to be my goddaughter. That makes her very special to me. So, they will be fine- away from you."  
  
Sonny looked down and then stared into Jax's eyes. It was no use trying to intimidate him. But Jax would protect them. That he knew. He strolled past the Aussie and went to check on Alexis and Isabella.  
  
She knew that look of determination all too well. He'll learn that going behind her back was not acceptable. She could just imagine their conversation. Sonny giving orders for their protection, and Jax taking on responsibility like a "man"- chauvinistic pigs. She'll play along- until it suited her purpose. They knew better. She was an independent woman and had already taken measures for the safety of the baby and herself. After all, Helena was always a threat.  
  
Sonny had seen women breast-feed babies before, but he had never seen a child of his being fed. The scene was so breathtaking. and utterly soothing. He wanted to hold his child while she fed Isabella. These thoughts could get him into trouble.  
  
"Alexis, I am going to go home and wash up. Jax is going to take you both to the hospital for a check-up. I'll see you later." He leaned in to give her a light kiss on the forehead and the next thing he knew, he was kissing her lips. He brought his hands up and cupped her face. He suddenly let go and gazed at his now sleeping daughter. She had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. She had a bit of milk dripping from the side of her little, red lips. He reached down and wiped it away. How he wished he could hold her, kiss her, and give her all the love a parent has to give to their child.  
  
Alexis saw the moisture at the corner of Sonny's eyes. She knew it was useless to talk to him now. He needed time to absorb and accept the situation. She didn't want to come between him and Carly either. He loved Carly and right now was overcome with emotion at finding out Isabella was his. That is why he had kissed her too. She had let her judgment lapse and in a moment of weakness had blurted out the truth. She didn't regret it. No, she was just afraid for him and the battles he was going to fight.  
  
"Ok." And she watched as Sonny left her and Isabella. 


	3. Chapter 3

Right Place. at the Right Time Chapter 3 Five years later Delhi, India  
  
Looking out into the crowded and busy street of Delhi, Alexis lounged in her chair while sipping her tea. Her baby girl was giving her nanny Nandini a merry chase. The balcony gave a gorgeous view of the city. Her life had been peaceful and serene for the past five years. She had watched her daughter crawl, take her first steps, and scream her first words. She had changed the dirty diapers, cleaned the bloody cuts, put her to sleep every night with stories of her father, and- most importantly- taught her how to love unconditionally. In all of this, she had not forgotten what and whom she had fled from in Port Charles.  
  
That fateful day when Sonny had walked out her apartment door, presuming that she would be safe while Jax made preparations for her to leave town, Helena had struck a dangerous blow. That evening when all had settled down, Jax had informed her that she and Isabella would be getting on his jet and would vanish until Helena was no longer a threat, and Sonny's lifestyle would not endanger them. They would leave as soon as everything was set. She had readily agreed. Both had taken the fact that Isabella was less than a day old under consideration and had hired a nurse to accompany them. A nurse on Helena's payroll, though they hadn't known at the time.  
  
Jax had gone home, and he had left the nurse behind to take care of her and the baby. Later that night, she had woken up to see Helena face looming over her with a knife at her throat. Helena had whispered that she would not kill her like she had did her mother, but would inject her with a lethal substance that would slowly waste her away. dying and being unable to help her daughter. The worst kind of torture for a mother. Carly had stood behind her with Isabella in her arms, screaming at Alexis for ruining her life. She had said that with Alexis dead, that she and Sonny would raise the baby girl as theirs. The nurse had come around to the other side with an injection. Isabella crying. god, she still got emotional thinking about what could have happened. But thank god for Luke and his keen senses. He had been keeping track of Helena and knew when she had come back into town. Luke had barged in with Nicholas, Lucky, and Roy. Helena had escaped, but her attempt to kill Alexis had been thwarted.  
  
Not telling anyone where she was headed, she had escaped with her daughter to India and had assumed the name Tanya Jones. She had bought a large "havali," estate, in the heart of Delhi when she had first learned of the pregnancy. She had invested large sums of money in promising projects in order to have capital when she got there. She had also had lots of loose cash on her when she had arrived. She had been discreet and had meticulously covered her tracks. But she had never forgotten Sonny or her love for him.  
  
India was the last place any person would look for her and her baby. It had been difficult at first. Culture shock was the understatement of the century, but this archaic way of life soon grew on her. The lazy days filled with laughter, color, and music soothed her broken heart. Her daughter knew nothing of hate. All she saw and heard was sunshine. She knew that it wouldn't always be so, but she sought to shield her for as long as possible.  
  
"Mama? Can I have a baby cow for my birthday?" She crawled up into her mother's lap and put her head against her chest. Isabella was forever adopting new pets. They had 2 parrots, a cat, a dog, 2 monkeys, and now she wanted a baby cow. Alexis would not be able to handle a cow and all the dung that came along with it. The monkeys were a problem enough.  
  
"My little Bella, we can't keep a baby cow cause it will grow into a big huge cow. And where would we keep it? How about I take you to the countryside for a week and you can play with all the little baby cows and goats. You can also go riding on your pony too. What do you think?" Alexis smoothed down her daughter's curls and held her close. She was such a joy in her life.  
  
Isabella freed herself and looked up "Ok, mama. Just as long as I get to bring all my pets."  
  
"Yes, Bella," she kissed her on the forehead, "You can bring all your pets." She watched as her daughter got down and ran after a baby kitten.  
  
She gazed at her daughter and saw a perfect mixture of her and Sonny. She was a beautiful child. She was a playful girl with her father's dimples and curly black hair. She had also inherited her father's gorgeous skin color; therefore, she could pay all she wanted outside and never get burned or red. But she had her mother's inquisitive nature and passion to stand up for the underdog. Isabella was teaching Nandini how to speak English, and often went down to the kitchen to sit and talk with the old lady cook. Isabella had learned that her husband was dead and all her children had left her alone to fend for herself.  
  
"Bibi Jee! Bibi Jee!!" Nandini's voice aroused her from her thoughts.  
  
"What is it Nandini? And you know I have asked you several time to call me Tanya. We have gotten beyond the formalities. You are like family to Isabella and me. And I hate being called M'am- not matter what language it is."  
  
"Yes, Bi. Tanya. Umm- a call for you. They say it's important." Nandini handed her the cordless phone, and she grabbed Isabella before she could launch at her mother. Nandini took Isabella downstairs for her afternoon nap.  
  
How did they find me? Who could be calling me here?  
  
"Hello. This is Tanya Jones. How may I help you?"  
  
"Alexis. Alexis. Its Sonny." She could hear his voice as clearly as if he was standing right next to her. " I am here." What. he was here, in India.  
  
She felt a light kiss at the base of her neck, at the shoulder. She jumped up and looked around to see Sonny standing there. The next thing she knew she was crushed against his chest and all they could do was hold on to each other.  
  
"Sonny. Sonny, I wanted."  
  
"Alexis, shhhhhhhhhh. Where is your bedroom?" She looked into his eyes and knew this was no time for explanations or apologies.  
  
"Downstairs to the left," she replied.  
  
He grabbed her hand in his and led her to "their" room. "Alexis, how the hell am I supposed to look this room?"  
  
"There is 'kundi', a lock, on the top. Just shift it upwards and to the right."  
  
"Ahhh, I see." He turned around and drank his eyes full with the sight of her. She was tanner now. Her was hair darker. She looked sensual. Her body was fuller around her bust and hips- giving her a voluptuous figure. She was still to thin, but she was healthy. She smelled of spices of this South Eastern country, and the sari looked amazing on her.  
  
Sonny had lost a lot of weight. His dimples were hardly visible because his cheeks were so gaunt. The clothes were hanging on him. His eyes showed the sadness he had endured. She wanted to encompass him with her love. She drew him closer to her, cupped his cheeks with her hands, and gave him a kiss that she had dreamt about for the past five years she had been away from him. Her hands reached and touched every part of his body. There was no room for shyness or fear. He needed her, and she had always needed him.  
  
"Baby. I need you, I want you. I have dreamt of this day. Devour me. Taste me Alexis"  
  
She started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it out of his pants. She slowly unbuckled his belt, and started to unzip him when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"What is it Sonny?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to take it slow. To savor this moment. Now give me a chance to please you. How do I take this damn thing off you woman?"  
  
She started laughing and showed him exactly what to do. When she was down to her bra and flimsy skirt that was worn under the sari, she moved back to the bed, crooked her finger at him, and motioned him over. Sonny came over and slowly pushed her skirt up to her hips. He placed himself between her long, beautiful legs. She scooted farther back on the bed and pulled him along. She started rubbing her hands over his nipples until they were hard brown pebbles. She replaced her fingers with her mouth and started sucking and tugging at them with her teeth. She changed places with Sonny and trapped him between her legs as she worked down to his belly button. She darted her tongue out and ran it over and in it. At the same time, her wet pussy rubbed against his hard cock that was still unfortunately covered by clothes. Back and forth she went. She had always loved riding- and teasing. She shimmied down and tugged at his pants until they were off of him and lying in a heap on the floor next to her clothes. Hmmmmm- silk boxers. She looked curiously at them and then slipped her hand under the waistband to grasp his arousal. She rubbed it from tip to base and then back up again. She squeezed a bit and laughed when she heard him grunt. She glanced up to see his face and watched as he fought to control himself. She slipped the boxers off and bent forward to take his penis into her mouth. She would occasionally rub it over her face. She lightly sucked and took all of him into her mouth while tasting and smelling his wonderful masculine scent. She firmly cupped his balls with one hand and was using the finger of her other to circle his anus. Her fingers experimented and slightly pressured the tight opening. She wanted to know if he was comfortable with this. When she cast him a momentary look, she knew that she needed no further urging. She licked her finger and then slowly started penetrating him. Working her finger in and out, she also explored him on the inside. Her mouth also worked expertly, sucking and tonguing him all the way.  
  
God- had he always been this big? Yes, she remembered how it had taken him a few tries to fully embed himself in her. She was thrilled and terrified about this time. She hadn't been with anyone else in the past years, and she had had a baby.  
  
She was driving him insane. That first night he had found out she could give head like no woman he had known before in his life. Alexis enjoyed the scent of him. She loved the taste. He could still remember her satisfied grin when she had finished lapping up his cum like a hungry kitten. She had been open yes, but she had been unsure, as if she were testing the waters. Today she was jumping in with both feet. She was doing things to him that set his blood on fire. He knew he was about to cum and decided that he would do so in her mouth- just like she wanted it.  
  
"Come on baby, cum for me. I want to taste you in my mouth and savor it as it slides down my throat." she softly exclaimed. As soon as the words were uttered, he shot his load and she swallowed.  
  
"Ok, Alexis, you got what you wanted. Its my turn now." He felt like a man in a candy store. Or maybe more like a teenager with his first woman. He couldn't wait to see her writhe beneath him. He pushed Alexis onto her back and slipped one hand behind her to undo her bra. "Very good," she murmured. As the bra fell away, he nestled his head between her breasts. Grabbing both of her nipples in her hands, he started gently massaging in circular motions as he lightly pinched at her nipples. He knew from experience how she loved that particular action. He kissed his way up to her throat and then made his way back to her breasts where his hands still kneaded them. His tongue and mouth suckled and licked wherever he went. He shifted one of his hands to her tummy and continued on to her mound. A g-string? He looked at her questioningly and laughed. "You are full of surprises, sweetheart."  
  
"I am glad that I can be somewhat unpredictable," she replied between gasps.  
  
He removed the flimsy barrier and inserted one finger into her sheath. She was so damn tight. He quickly replaced the one finger with two and firmly yet gently pushed into her. He wanted to aim for the spot that sent her whole body into a sexual pitch. He aimed upward toward her navel for that magic spot. Her body nearly came off the bed as he hit the spot. Her moans were growing louder and her body more restless. Good. The release will be that much more intense. Her eyes were closed, and she was trying to drown out her sobs by biting down on the pillow. Time to really test her limits, he thought. He kept nudging her legs farther apart until he couldn't move them any further. He positioned himself comfortably and started to lick and suck her clit. His "ABC's" technique never failed to drive a woman wild- well this particular woman because he especially enjoyed her response to him. Who thought that spelling out the alphabets would be this much fun? He kept up his assault while driving his fingers in and out. He got feel the muscles inside starting to clench, and he immediately stopped his assault. She was not getting off that easily. Not with what she had put him through in the last couple of years. He slowly moved on top of her and looked into her face.  
  
"Alexis. sweetheart," he waited until she opened her eyes and said "are you willing to let me experiment with you?"  
  
What was this? What did he want to do? She wanted to shove his face down and demand he give her the much-needed release. But if it was games he was looking for, well then she was going to go along. And, she was up for anything he had in store for her and more. She had dreamt about this day, and she wasn't letting an opportunity like this get away. "Sonny, I am yours to do with as you please," she said with complete trust and love.  
  
"I do have a few treats in store for you. Turn around Alexis and get on all fours- I want you backside facing me."  
  
She immediately shifted her body to give her back to him. He loved her ass. He was most definitely a tit and ass man and from what he had sampled so far, motherhood had enhanced her beautiful body further. She had been irresistible before but now. but now she was exquisite beyond his imagination.  
  
He ripped open one of the condoms that he had brought with him and eased it over his throbbing penis. "Alexis, do you have any sort of lubricant or baby oil?"  
  
"Me, not have baby oil, Sonny? Its in the left side dresser of the bed- first drawer."  
  
He got the baby oil and spread it over his fingers. Then he parted her ass cheeks and generously rubbed it around her anus. He inserted, or tried to, one finger in. It was going to be a bit hard on her- that he knew. He heard her indrawn breath and whimper, and he massaged her back for comfort and reassurance. He positioned himself so that his cock was at the opening of her anus. He gently pushed himself a bit in and withdrew. He repeated the process but this time going in a little bit further. She was so tight back here and he knew that she had never done this before. It was now or never. So he plunged in and waited. All nine and a half inches of him was buried in her. Her sharp in take of breath and cry had him worried though. So he remained still and let her get used to his invasion and size. Slowly, on her own accord, she started to gyrate her hips and seemed to be enjoying it. "Alexis, are you ok?"  
  
"Sonny, please don't stop. Just please keep going!"  
  
He went wild then. He brought one hand around to grab her breast and used the other to firmly grip her to him. His cock sank deeper and deeper into her ass and the tightness surrounding it felt so good. He wanted her to cum for him, so he shifted his hand from her breast to her clit and shoved three fingers into her dripping pussy.  
  
Alexis screamed. She couldn't help it. She was being filled beyond capacity, and it felt so damn wonderful. She pushed her ass back against him harder and harder wanting more of him inside. She could feel her orgasm upon her and abandoned herself to the rapture of it all.  
  
She had come undone with him. He slammed deeper and farther into her with his cock and his fingers. Went he felt her clamp down on his fingers, he still kept going. He wanted her to reach her fulfillment. He wanted her even more wet and throbbing when he entered her pussy after this.  
  
She collapsed on the bed and was trying to gulp in as much air as she could. She had almost forgotten to breathe. She felt his hands on her sides and he flipped her over.  
  
He was not going to let her rest. He threw off the condom he had on (he hadn't cum) and lubricated his cock with the fresh juices flowing out of her pussy. "Look at me Alexis. I am yours- always. And you are mine. Don't ever doubt that," he promised as he roughly pushed himself into her. He felt her stiffen and then open up more as he went farther and farther into her channel. He didn't want it to be gentle- they would have enough time to go slow afterwards. Right now he wanted to take what was his and descend into oblivion. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was beyond any coherent thought. Her eyes were glazed over with extreme pleasure. and a measure of pain. Damn she was so tight everywhere. His head dropped down to her chest and he inhaled her beautiful scent. He took on of her nipples in to his mouth and circled it with his tongue. He then used his teeth to rub them hard until they were little mountain peeks. Again, he wanted to give her time to adjust to him. She was so small and he knew that many women had a hard time accepting his size.  
  
Alexis felt like she had lost her virginity again. She felt like she being split in two, but at the same time she felt the extreme pleasure. and she wanted more. Alexis urged his face to hers and held onto his gaze and replied, "I know, darling. I have known for quite a while. I love you Sonny. Only you. Now get your ass moving and cum inside me like you did in my mouth!"  
  
He started laughing and said, "I love you Alexis. Only you."  
  
She wrapped her legs around him and drew him deeper into her. She used her hips to meet his hard thrusts with her own. Her hands reached up and brought his lips to hers for a soul-searing kiss. The slapping sounds of their bodies could be heard echoing off the walls. Her moans of delight, and his groans drove the other into frenzy. "Harder Sonny. I want it harder, deeper, and faster." She was near her climax and urged with her hands and lips to bring him along with her to the descent of bliss. She bit right under his ear and whispered words of promises and love.  
  
He wanted to bring her to her "petite mort" before himself, but she was making it hard for him to hold on to his release. When one of her hands snaked behind him and squeezed his ass, he couldn't hold on any more. He started to cum harder then before and his hold body shook as he gradually released his sperm. Just as he was in the middle of his ejaculation, he had enough sense to reach below and squeeze and rub her clit. She let out a little yelp and gave into her orgasm too. At the end, both surrendered to the ecstasy of love and happiness.  
  
He fell on top her and gathered her close to him. They held each other for quite some time, but when he started to grow hard while still impaled inside of her, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her again.  
  
She felt him grow bigger and bigger and reveled in the thought that he was here with her in her bed and declaring his love to her. She groaned as he started to move with a slow and gentle rhythm in and out of her. "Ahhhhhh. yes. Sonny. just like that."  
  
He leaned forward and captured her mouth in a wet and drawn out kiss. His tongue and penis worked at the same pace. He felt Alexis open her legs wider, stretching them apart to allow him more access to her. Just then he decided that he wanted her to have complete control of him. To make her feel like he belonged to her. His gift to his future wife. He maneuvered them so that she was riding him now as her hair cascaded down to his chest.  
  
So she gets to take the bull by the horns, so to speak. She slanted backwards to take more of him in her and closed her eyes at the sheer pleasure. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her well-sized breasts. They had been more sensitive to touch ever since she had their daughter. She showed him how to squeeze and manipulate them to her pleasure. She then started to ride him at a leisurely pace and then increased the momentum when she felt the pleasure building. But she didn't want to orgasm now. She wanted endless hours of ecstasy and torture for them before either of them came. She crawled of him and moved to the edge of the bed. She wanted him to enter her canal from the back while she placed her hands on the floor and her ass remained on the bed. She wanted him deep in her core.  
  
He was buried so deep inside of her that he felt his balls almost pushing his way in to her. He knew this had to be hurting her, but she had wanted this. All he could see was her gorgeous backside and the curve of her beautiful back. He started to thrust deeper and harder into her and he could hear her sobs of pain and delight while he worked her. He also inserted two fingers into her anus and stimulated that region. He then bit her right buttock and heard her scream. He felt that she had been in this posture long enough and dragged her back up to him.  
  
Her arms screamed in agony, but she had enjoyed every second of it. She looked up at him and asked "Sonny, do you want to head to the shower?" She was imagining his hair all wet, his chest sleeked with water, and oh the fun they would have with the soap. It was besides the point that her muscles could do with some hot soothing water beating down on them. She had barely uttered the words that he had her up in his arms and was headed towards the open bathroom door.  
  
He turned on the hot water of the huge shower that Alexis obviously had had installed specifically for herself. The large water head had god knows how many settings and there was even a place built within the shower for seating. He pulled Alexis in with him and closed the glass door. He put Alexis under the path of the spray and let her get wet first. He then snatched up a bottle of some body wash and lathered it over her. Obviously aiming for his favorite parts first- her ass, breasts, and nether lips.  
  
She sighed in abandonment and let Sonny take care of her aching body. But as soon as his hands quit washing her and started to caress in that oh so erotic way, she was again opening up for another sexual onslaught. They had switched places so that he was under the attack of the water. God, he looked like a god. perhaps a darker version of Poseidon. She plastered her body to his and started to rub herself up and down his body like a cat in heat. Soon both were drowning and could hardly care.  
  
He hoisted Alexis up and sank himself into her depths. He had her up against the shower's wall and pounding into her to his heart's desire. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and held on firmly while he slammed inside of her.  
  
"That's baby. Hold on to me while I fuck your brains out."  
  
She laughed and tightened her hold on Sonny. She pulled at his hair until his mouth was on hers. She bit down on his lip and drew a bit of blood.  
  
"So that's how you want it, huh?" He darted his tongue and tasted his blood. He brought his mouth to hers and realized that she had pursed her lips so he couldn't do the same. Two knew how to play this game. He withdrew from her body and as her mouth opened to complain, he smashed right back in and took his opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. When her tongue started to mate with his, he chose that moment to capture her tongue lightly with his teeth. But instead of hurting he chose to suck on it, he felt her melt further into his arms. He then carried them soaking wet back to bed and continued his sexual attack.  
  
"How do you want it Alexis? Do you want it soft and slow or hard and rough?"  
  
"Well, we have had it hard and rough, lets have the finale as soft and slow."  
  
"I am to please, sweetheart." He sat on the edge of the bed and had her on his lap.  
  
She snaked her arms around his neck and secured herself. She moved to the pace of the exotic winds of the east. She was glad that he soon caught on to her and matched her with the same movements. They kissed with their tongues entwined, hands fighting to explore every inch of skin, and eyes the others loving gaze. His member was stroking her inside and out. And soon enough they were reaching their climax, together. Exhausted they collapsed together onto the now damp sheets.  
  
She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. She wanted to hear his heartbeat. He kissed the top of her head. "Sonny, we need to talk about some things."  
  
"I know, angel. Why don't we take a nap first and then wake up to each other. We have the rest of our lives to talk." He rolled over and brought her into the crook of is arm. He kept touching her- not wanting to stop marveling in the glory of her.  
  
"Ok. I know you have done lots of traveling, and frankly I am sure that I tired you out."  
  
"Alexis, you can never tire me out. I can keep up with you until the day I die. And you can keep up with me. Do you have any idea what you did to me when you left without a word? No one knew where you were. What were you thinking? Alexis? Alexis?" Somewhere during his tirade she had fallen asleep. He hugged her closer to him and dozed off to sleep. Later will be soon enough to discuss marriage and future plans. And his baby Isabella- he couldn't wait to see and hold her. He also had yet to tell Alexis about his decisions and actions.  
  
To be cont. (will be the finale- hopefully). 


End file.
